


To End All Ends

by Dramaticfiction



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Act 3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfiction/pseuds/Dramaticfiction
Summary: A little something in reaction to the Carmilla SERIES finale tonight





	

I am chaos.

I’ve always been and most likely will forever be.

I’ve accepted my fate. I’ve acknowledged my deserving place six feet below. I’ve accepted my place at Hell’s dinner table.

It’s my time to go.

I wish we had more time. Time for stupid and reckless decisions like the world begged us to do time and time again, tempting the life we always dreamed of right in front of us, oh so close and yet so out of reach.

I wish we made love more. My fingers gliding across your perfect skin, the thin layer of sweat following them as they trace abstract lines into your god like figure. Your lips gracing the places that make me believe that there is, indeed, a heaven. Hands through hair, tugging, holding, threading like those damn knitting needles you once held near and dear to your heart.

I wish I could hold you one last time. Pressing your body into mine, fitting perfectly. Your head rests against my shoulder as I lay delicate kisses upon your cheek and forehead. My lips skim over the scar there, the one you hate but I secretly love. A constant reminder of my brave, yet totally stupid, warrior. 

I wish I could let you go. I don’t want you to see me like this. This sham of a woman you used to envision your knight in shining armor in is nothing more than a frail and terrified walking, talking corpse. I shake at the thought of leaving you. I never thought I would. I never thought I could. I wanted to be with you forever, and then some.

It’s calling to me, sweetheart. It’s time. I don’t want to go.

You scream and it breaks my heart. You cry and it shatters me. I tremble as I walk to my fate as your friends hold you back, kicking and yelling bloody murder. 

You are making this so hard, sweetheart. 

I look back at you one more time, tears flowing freely down your face, I know you can’t see through your waterworks, but I’m smiling at you. I’m smiling at my girl. My beautiful girl. 

Oh how I wish we had more time.

As I step towards my fate, the light that draws me in fades. The rumbling stops and the world freezes. The doors close and I let go of the breath that I could never hold.

A sacrifice. To end all ends. A singular act of selflessness and bravery. 

I turn to see you. Still standing, still living, breathing, not a sacrificial scapegoat. 

Your friends let you go and you barrel towards me, effectively knocking us both to the ground. 

You kiss me so hard and I crave more. Your body is warm and heaving. Your heart is strong and beating. 

We’re both crying now, telling each other how much we love one another, a repetition of I love you’s and I hate you’s for being so dumb to think I could live without you.

I wished for more time, and would you look at that, wish granted.

 

I am chaos, but for you my darling, I am life. 


End file.
